Shuffle Challenge
by Amaya Keehl Jeevas
Summary: A drabble written for each song that came up on shuffle, mainly Young Justice/YJ: Invasion, I think there's like one Batman drabble. Rated T to be safe because I don't know anything about ratings .-. Anyway, hope you like it.


**Shuffle Drabbles**

_For this drabble collection, I wasn't using a playlist on shuffle, I was listening to the CMT music channel on tv, so that's why it's all country songs. This is mostly going to be filled with Young Justice, Batman, or Teen Titans pairings. Some may be yaoi/boyxboy/homosexual loveliness._

_Warnings, song titles, pairings, word count and fandom listed before each drabble._

**Your Side of The Bed- Little Big Town**

**Fandom: Young Justice**

**Pairing: Spitfire/WallyxArtemis/Kid FlashxArtemis**

**Warnings: Angst and a worried speedster**

**Words: 191**

Wally sighed quietly, looking over at the glowing numbers of the alarm clock.

_4:12 am_

He groaned, rolling over to face the empty side of the bed. God, he missed Artemis. Nightwing had called her back to help the team for one more mission. They were supposed to be guarding a rocket so it could launch safely. Nightwing had assured him that it was a simple mission and nothing would go wrong, but the speedster's mind was filled with every worst possible situation. Tears pricked at his eyes as he thought of his feisty, loudmouthed archer lying cold on the ground. Wally sucked in a slow, deep breath.

'No...' he thought. He had to trust Nightwing. He had to believe she would come back safe. It was the only way to keep himself sane. He reached a hand over to the cold, untouched side of their bed, pulling one of Artemis's pillows to him and wrapping an arm around it, tucking it under his chin the same way he was so used to doing with her. He breathed in her scent slowly, savoring it, before drifting off into another worried sleep.

**See You Again- Carrie Underwood**

**Fandom: Young Justice: Invasion**

**Pairing: None | Dick/Wally friendship**

**Warnings: Angst, sadness, implied character death(Endgame)**

**Words: 91**

Nightwing sat on the floor of his room, he hadn't bothered to do more than close the door before falling to his knees. The tears had been running steadily since he'd confined himself to the room an hour ago. He pulled off his mask, tossing it haphazardly into a corner, before pulling himself to his feet and making his way toward the window. He opened it and leaned out, bracing his hands on the sill and sucking in a deep breath.

"I'll see you again... Wally... This isn't where it ends."

_**A/N: Dick is **__**NOT**__** going to jump out the window, he is not in any way intended to die here.**_

_**(If one more person asks me if he's gonna jump I'm erasing this one . )**_

**'Round Here- Florida Georgia Line**

**Fandom: Young Justice**

**Pairings: None | Wally/Roy/Dick friendship**

**Warnings: AU, CountryBoy!Roy**

**Words: 219**

Wally drove down the long gravel driveway, laughing lightly at Dick, who was hanging out the passenger side window and calling for Roy.

Said redhead looked up and smiled at his childish friend, tossing the last hay bale onto his neat stack and dusting his gloved hands on his jeans. Roy tied up the stack of hay bales and pulled off his work gloves, tossing them onto the grass beside his hat and jogging up to Wally's truck. Dick, still leaning out the window, clapped him on the shoulder as he reached them.

"About damn time you got done, Harper. We were getting impatiant." The smaller boy chided, sliding back into the pickup. Roy smirked at him. "You guys just drove up, ain't like you've been sitting here for hours." He poked Dick's shoulder as he climbed into the truck, the other boy moving into the middle to make room.

Wally was sitting in the driver's seat, his hand shoved in a bag of chips sitting between him and Dick, naturally. He swallowed his mouthful before glancing at the stacks of hay, then back at Roy. "Why do you do this stuff so much? It's not like you make any money off it." He threw another handful into his mouth.  
Roy huffed. "It's what we do 'round here."

_**A/N: I don't know why, but I've always seen Roy as a country boy, even though he's like, so not.**_

**Two Black Cadillacs- Carrie Underwood**

**Fandom: Batman**

**Pairings: BrucexDiana/BrucexSelina**

**Warnings: Implied murder/character death, implied cheating**

**Words: 70**

Diana looked up from the coffin and glanced at the crowd of people gathered around the coffin. She met Selina's eyes through her veil. The two women shared a look before turning on their heels and walking silently back to the matching black cadillacs.

Bruce Wayne may have been Batman, The World's Greatest Detective, but he couldn't hide these two from each other forever. And now...

He was dead.

**Hey Pretty Girl- Kip Moore**

**Fandom: Young Justice**

**Pairing: Spitfire/WallyxArtemis**

**Warnings: None**

**Words: 97**

Wally was constantly annoying Artemis in every way possible. He would be obnoxious, loud, he'd sometimes mess with her bow or the arrows in her quiver. No one knew that the reason he purposely aggrivated her so much, was to have her attention.

The speedster would never admit it, but he craved the archer's attention like food after a long mission. Or ever, really. He hated when she paid attention to anyone but him for too long.

You see, it was simple.

Wally West was in love with Artemis.

Like hell he'd ever admit it, though.

_**A/N: Um ._. I don't know, this has like less than nothing to do with the song, I just kinda... I dunno, it's just what got written.**_

**Cruise- Florida Georgia Line**

**Fandom: Young Justice**

**Pairing: Birdflash/WallyxDick/Kid FlashxRobin**

**Warnings: BoyxBoy fluff**

**Words: 107**

Dick Grayson was utterly indescribable. He made everyone around him happy for no reason, his laugh was infectious, his smile was perfect, and it helped that he was probably the cutest thing on the planet. And his eyes... the deepest, most beautiful sapphire eyes the speedster had ever had the joy of seeing. Wally had no words to describe his boyfriend. Well... maybe a few...

Wally snaked his arms around Dick's waist, pulling the younger boy backwards against his chest, swaying slightly as the chorus played and Wally sang along in Dick's ear.

"Baby, you're a song~ You make me wanna roll my windows down~ And cruise~"

**Highway Don't Care- Tim McGraw ft. Taylor Swift/Keith Urban**

**Fandom: Young Justice**

**Pairing: Birdflash/WallyxDick/Kid FlashxRobin**

**Warning: BoyxBoy, angsty-ish**

**Words: 122**

'Dammit...' The speedster thought as he mentally kicked himself. He sat in the open window of Dick's bedroom, watching the road that the acrobat had disappeared down.

The two had previously had a fight, and Wally had tried to explain himself, but being a master at shoving his foot in his mouth, the redhead had only succeeded in making Dick storm off on his R-Cycle, and Wally knew better then to go after him right now.

But that didn't mean he wasn't extremely worried, like he was every time this happened. He absentmindedly began to sing softly.

"The highway can't dry your tears~ The highway don't need you here~ The highway don't care if you're comin' home~ But I do~ I do~"


End file.
